bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Nuparu
"I know a way out...It envolves explosions....Lots and lots of explosions" -Nuparu Nuparu was a Onu-Matoran before he was transformed into a Toa Inika and later Toa Mahri Matoran ]] On Metru Nui Nuparu designed the Kralhi and Vahki enforcer robots, though the Kralhi was a spectacular failure (Toa Nuju once taunted Kralhi by calling them "Nuparu's folly"). Nuparu was an Onu-Matoran engineer who has invented many machines for Matorans' security. On Mata Nui, when the Bohrok flooded Onu-Koro, Nuparu discovered that they were non-living, and with Onepu's and Taipu's help he modified a Gahlok shell into a Boxor combat vehicle. Boxors were used successfully in the liberations of Onu-Koro and Le-Koro, but were defeated by Pahrak in Ga-Koro as they sink in water. After the Bohrok invasion he salvaged some Exo-Toa scrap to study, but hardly got the chance before he became the Toa Inika of Earth. Toa Inika After accompanying Jaller, Hahli, and the rest to Voya Nui's shores, Nuparu and the others were transformed into Toa by the Red Star. While on Voya Nui, Nuparu and the rest of the Toa Inika battled the Piraka, Brutaka, and Vezon for control of the Kanohi Ignika, Mask of Life. When the mask plunged into the sea the Toa Inika set out to find it by decending into the stone cord thst connects Voya Nui with Mahri Nui. Toa Mahri The Toa Inika ventured down to Mahri Nui and were transformed into the Toa Mahri through the power of the Mask of Life. There, they fought the Barraki, Nocturn, Hydraxon, and other threats, and all the while, the Kanohi Ignika was crumbling away... Powers and Abilities As a Toa of Earth, Nuparu could control earth, create earthquakes, open fissures, create fists and hammers of earth, along with other things. Inika: As a Toa Inika Nuparu's elemental powers were combined with lightning. He could create electrified earthquakes, for example. Mahri: Durring his time in the Pit, Nuparu's powers were the same as any other Toa of Earth's. There was no electricity involved with his elemental powers. As a Toa Mahri, Nuparu was very interested in the technology of the citizens of Mahri Nui. His razor-edged protosteel shield can be split in half to make dual razor-edged blades. Mask and Tools Inika: When he was a Toa Inika, Nuparu wore a Kanohi Kadin, Mask of Flight. This Kanohi allowed him to flight at high speeds through the skies. His main weapons at this time was his Laser Drill, Great Claws, and multi-shot Zamor Launcher. Mahri: After being transformed from a Toa Inika to a Toa Mahri, Nuparu's organic Kadin was changed to an inorganic Volitak, Mask of Stealth, which allowed him to move while bearly visable, and mutes all sound. When Nuparu was changed so were his weapons. His Laser Drill was transformed into a Razor-Edged Protosteel Shield. Instead of a Zamor Launcher, he carried a Cordak Blaster. Lego Press 2007 Description From out of the darkness swims Toa Nuparu to challenge the evil Barraki!His aqua blaster blades send shockwaves through the pit, while his shield protects him from attack. Fire the Cordak revolving blaster to drive off the fiercest enemy. Category:Matoran Category:Onu-Matoran Category:Earth Category:Zamor Users Category:Cordak Users Category:Toa Category:Toa Inika Category:Toa Mahri Category:Toa of Earth Category:Pakari Wearers Category:Kadin Wearers Category:Volitak Wearers Category:The Pit Category:2001 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2006 Category:2007